It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an occupant compartment accessible through a door opening which is selectively opened and closed by a movably mounted door. The door may be mounted on hinges for pivotal movement between open and closed positions or the door may be mounted by a track and roller arrangement for sliding movement between the open and closed positions.
It is also known in motor vehicle doors to provide a mechanism which checks and controls the movement of the door, for example, to hold the door open at a fully opened position or a partially opened position. The present invention provides a new and improved check and control mechanism for a vehicle door of the sliding type.
In such a sliding door arrangement the track is usually mounted on the body and a roller is mounted on the door by a suitable bracket. The roller is preferably a roller assembly having at least one roller which establishes the vertical position of the door with respect to the door opening and at least one second roller which establishes the transverse position of the door with respect to the body opening.